


Как в кино

by Riakon



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Это всё лишь на один раз, — себе врать не стоит и давать увлечься мыслью, надеждой, тоже. Да, его позвали сюда дать частное представление, и по наивности Артур действительно верил в то, что оно им и будет, но всё случившееся — не больше, чем причуда богатого мальчика, который нашёл чем себя занять в субботний вечер. — И никогда не повториться.»
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8
> 
> От автора: Дорогой и любимой Cheshire Kalipso Surudoi, чтобы тебя согревало, но кололо. Но согревало. У меня нет ни малейшей надежды, на самом деле, что это то, что ты хотела, но, по традиции - я старалась. Ты знаешь.
> 
> Работа написана в качестве патроновской

Если бы это случилось не с ним, то, пожалуй, Артур бы сказал, что такая история слишком похожа на те, по которым снимают кино на Рождественскую тематику и крутят по кинотеатрам на семейных показах, вот только он не совсем уверен, чтобы та часть, что сейчас происходит с ним заняла бы своё место среди любимчиков публики, да и вообще дошла бы до зрителя как самая, что ни на есть, настоящая, живая и человеческая.

В ней так много моментов, в которые он и сам не верит, но они являются совершенно однозначно истиной, вроде того, что в совершенно равнодушном зале может найтись единственный человек, понимающий все шутки и улыбающийся одними только глазами, когда глядит в ответ на каждую из них.

Мягкая ткань отельного белья под пальцами подтверждает несомненную правдивость случившегося куда лучше, чем собственная память, а льдисто-синие, потопляющие в своей глубине глаза напротив доказывают — это не было сценарием для фильма и сном, разбивающим сердце тоже. 

Всё, произошедшее не плод излишне богатой фантазии, не живая галлюцинация, которыми время от времени он увлекается, пожалуй, чересчур.

— Ты такой красивый, — тихий, хриплый выдох прокатывается по коже, и бьёт смущением прямо под дых.

— Нет, я не... — слова путаются, запинаются друг о друга так же, как некогда было с их хозяином на основной работе в самом начале, когда он только примерил эти огромные клоунские башмаки и ещё не научился держаться на них твёрдо.

Щёки полыхают от стыда, голова раскачивается из стороны в сторону, и так и подмывает спрятаться от властного, изучающего взгляда, в котором, кажется, нет больше того тепла, что поманило прямо в клубе за собой — только ледяная стужа зимнего озера, поглотившего под собой рдеющего комика.

Смех вырывается приступом, и это так неловко, что Артур старательно зажимает себе рот тыльной стороной кисти, вдавливает сустав в мягкие уголки, но это не делает вырывающийся у него смех хоть сколько-нибудь тише. Под взглядом синих глаз так и подмывает спрятаться, но покрывало, что пальцы тянут на себя останавливает другая рука.

Её обладатель вглядывается прямо в душу с такой лёгкостью, что изнутри всё протестующе сжимается. Рёбра пытаются сомкнуться друг с другом, будто прутья Железной Девы, не то прикрывая потроха, не то перемалывая их в непонятную, мало опознаваемую кашу.

Эта лесть очень приятная, хотя и грубая — Артур не слепой и видел себя в зеркале, но так и тянет поверить, когда по-настоящему красивый мужчина наклоняется к его самому уху, и выдыхает, обдавая горячим воздухом чувствительную раковину так, что лишь приступ смеха спасает от смущения:

— Я схожу с ума по тому, насколько ты хорош собой.

— Пре-ха!-прекра-ха-ха-ха-ти! — дышать становится совсем тяжело, но новый знакомый — Брюс, как он просил себя называть, стоило им вместе выйти из клуба, похоже, нисколько не смущён, что над его словами смеются.

Перед публикой в «Ха-ха» Артур ещё ни разу не признавался в том, что у него есть недуг и он настолько тяжелый, что мешает спокойно жить и заниматься тем, чего бы ему хотелось больше всего — быть комиком. Словно недостаточно того, что из-за таблеток он выглядит как жертва Великого Голода в Ирландии — конечно же стоило собрать весь комплект неполноценностей. 

Недостаточно следить внимательно и прилежно за выступлениями прочих комиков, учить дыхательные упражнения и имитировать движения боевиков, чтобы избавиться от них ото всех. 

Даже на малую долю.

— Нет, я не перестану, — качает головой мужчина и на чётко очерченных, красивых губах мелькает странное выражение. Солнечный зайчик улыбки даже на мгновение не задерживается, но оседает в спокойных морозных глазах, и так и подмывает открыть рот и озвучить ассоциацию, руша окончательно всё происходящее, когда тот добавляет, — ты очень, очень красивый, Арти.

От такого нежного обращения становится ещё хуже, и даже вдохнуть невозможно. Щёки краснеют предательски остро, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он издевается? Зачем? За что? Разве Артур успел сделать нечто плохое сегодняшнему посетителю клуба, где он попробовал себя снова в роли самого не смешного комика Америки?

«Мне понравилось ваше выступление, — вот что сказал Брюс, слишком уж похожий на того единственного, которого знает не только Артур, но и весь город, ведь благодетеля Готэма часто показывают по телевизору — Уэйна, — вы не хотите устроить личное выступление только для меня?»

Радость брызгами когда-то попробованного шампанского разлилась в голове, и, конечно, своё согласие Артур дал даже не задумываясь куда и почему они идут. Времени на это мужчина не оставил, расспрашивая о жизни, об интересах, о том, зачем именно этот путь избрал для себя комик с болезнью, раздражающей окружающих людей.

Кончики пальцев скользят по запястью осторожно, медленно, аккуратно, изучая выпирающую косточку особенно тщательно, словно за ней спрятан какой-то приз, что зритель столь отчаянно пытается найти, но не может отыскать. Подушечки подбираются к ладоням, а Брюс оказывается так близко, что от волнения у Артура перехватывает дыхание и даже смех не может вырваться сейчас из его лёгких. Те перестают сокращаться от сладкого ужаса и рассекающей сознание нежности.

— Просто потрясающий, — новая похвала растекается прямо под рёбрами, заставляя всё же разомкнуть губы в судорожном вдохе и выдать, улыбаясь слабо:

— Похоже, твои шутки лучше моих, — он ждёт смешка, ухмылки или кивка — чего угодно, чтобы распознать согласие, но изумлённый взгляд скручивает внутренности за рёбрами туже, вынуждая добавить слабо, открещиваясь от собственных слов, брошенных в порыве, — не важно.

— Важно, — властно и уверенно замечает Брюс и его дыхание оседает на лице, прямо на губах, а пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Артура, давая учуять личный мускусный запах, так и тянущий пройтись кончиком носа по шее и втянуть его, впитать, умереть вдыхая безостановочно, — ведь я совершенно не умею шутить.

«Зато ты умеешь пороть словами!» — так и хочется бросить в ответ, защищаясь от того с какой сладкой болью всё его существо воспринимает это. Каждое такое утверждение горит в сознании ожогом настоящего хлыста и пальцы так и тянутся огладить чувствительный край следа сладкого, но беспощадного удара.

Часы проведённые напротив отражающих поверхностей не дают сомневаться — Артур урод, которого перекорёжило тем, что он почти никогда не чувствует голода. Впалые щёки мерзко трогать, рёбра, что можно сосчитать через кожу вызывают отвращение, а о позвоночник легко набить синяк на ладонь, если слишком быстро провести по нему ладонью.

Вот только в синих глазах совсем не написано отвращение, а вместо него там лишь обступающий со всех сторон холод, который не даёт никуда укрыться. Их пальцы переплетаются по воле Брюса, и всё-таки, оказавшись так близко, почти вплотную, он спрашивает тихо:

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Новая порций смеха карканьем вырывается из глотки. Всё тело трясёт от мысли о том, что кто-то вроде него сможет прикоснуться, прижаться, почувствовать вкус человека вроде Брюса — сильного, красивого, спокойного.

— Дыши, — приказ ставит всё существо Артура на колени, но он не против, потому что строгий тон вынуждает втягивать воздух ещё и ещё, вот только теперь прикрыть всё это уродство от внимательного взгляда никак не удаётся — чужие ладони не отпускают, держа собственные, слишком тонкие пальцы-веточки так, словно собираются сжать посильнее, до самого настоящего хруста.

Кислород опьяняет, голова кружится от него — а может быть и от близости Брюса — какая теперь разница? Смех успокаивается постепенно, но его никуда не торопят. Странно, ведь этот человек ведёт себя так, словно у них двоих есть всё время мира впереди, хотя Артур отлично помнит, что разговор шёл только о сегодняшнем вечере.

Том самом, который изо всех сил пытается стать его настоящим позором, ведь Брюс со своей светлой кожей, крепкими мускулами, узкими, но чётко очерченными губами и волевым пронзительным взглядом синих глаз выглядит как ожившая мечта, на которую есть десятки, а то и сотни куда лучших претендентов, чем он сам.

Кивок получается коротким и отчаянным — можно делать всё, что захочешь, ведь хуже уже не будет.

Некуда хуже.

Не после того как его привели в один из самых фешенебельных отелей Готэма, сказав, что там, наверное, будет удобнее, но вообще-то Брюс страстно хочет увидеть его, Артура, квартиру в Нижнем Готэме, о существовании которого подобные красавцы даже знать не должны.

Крохотная двушка с облезлыми стенами, старым ремонтом в спальном районе Готэма ничуть не похожа вот на это великолепие. Артур готов поклясться — на весь квартал не найдётся квартиры, где будет покрывало, способное сравниться по мягкости с отельным. В его-то квартире точно нет — там только запах старости, так и не растворившийся после смерти матери, отчаяния и одиночества.

— Уверен? — уточнение заставляет пытаться держать себя в руках, сосредотачиваясь только на дыхании, и, не сводя взгляда с узких, тонких губ Артур испускает длинный невнятный звук, когда на чувствительную шею ложится тяжёлая, хозяйская

Синие глаза наполняются странным ощущением, стоит только звонкому мычанию рассыпаться в воздухе, и можно поклясться, что в них поселяется довольство, но сделать этого, Артур, конечно же, не успевает — мир смывает одним прикосновением к губам.

Медленное, едва ощутимое, невероятно сладостное и заставляющее умирать изнутри от того как может быть нежен один человек к другому, когда речь идёт о простом соприкосновении чувствительной кожи. Тягучее, осторожное, невероятное — пожалуй, он готов поклясться, что на свете нет и не было ничего лучше, чем поцелуи. Это форма катарсиса, запечатанная в одном мгновении. 

Его открывают, словно бутылку, стоит только чужой коже медленно разделиться с собственной, вынуждая прочувствовать всё до последнего мига. Соприкосновение, ласка, прощание, застывшее на последнем атоме, танцующее будто один из призраков, теней, на грани ощутимого и того, что уже нет.

В самый последний момент накатывает чувство безысходности, отчаяния и тоски, но едва раздаётся короткий и загнанный вдох носом, заменяющий детский всхлип, чтобы не выглядеть таким беспомощным и потерявшимся, как они встречаются заново, но уже совсем иначе.

Если прошлое касание было коротким и нежным, стягивающим полотно грехов и дарующее светлое отпущение, то новое низвергает в самые глубины Ада своей стремительностью, уверенностью, жадностью. Рот накрывают быстрее, чем стон вырвется из него, и совершенная, горячая змея языка соскальзывает своими гладкими краями по коже.

Обкусанные участки на губах Артура оказываются исследованы самым тщательным образом, словно в наказание за то, что стоит только постоять на холодном ветру, как они лопаются, да и привычный клоунский грим не добавляет здоровья коже. Прежде об этом даже думать не приходилось — столько разных вещей совершенно точно отталкивающих раньше, чем кто-то коснётся его, что кому есть дело до того, что происходит там с какими-то губами?

Будь у него подружка или просто неравнодушный человек, может и стоило бы обращать внимание, вот только никого в жизни безызвестного клоуна нет, а он сам так часто забывает о боли, которую может превратить в смех, что забота об этой части тела его не интересовала. Теперь стыд прожигает за собственную невнимательность к себе — впервые это нежное касание и даритель прочувствует всю никчемность того, с кем связался начиная с обветренных губ и шелушащейся кожи щёк.

— Сейчас, — шёпот заставляет вздрогнуть, а стоит Брюсу отстраниться, как оазис в ледяной пустыне куда-то исчезает, и Артур чувствует себя ещё неуютнее. Только пальцы, по-прежнему держащие одну его руку в собственной не дают подскочить и сбежать покурить. 

Или вообще, широкими шарами разрывая расстояние до бесконечности от того, кто с лёгкостью касается самого беззащитного, что есть внутри.

Мастерским движением мужчина достаёт из кармана крохотную баночку и с лёгкостью справляется с винтовой крышкой, прежде, чем чуть макнув кончик одного из пальцев в её содержимое, провести им по губам. Те становятся приятно-скользими и терпко пахнут ванилью к большому удивлению.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно со мной целоваться, — признание сбивает едва оправившуюся душу с ног ещё одним ударом, и, если бы Артур мог, то, пожалуй, сейчас он был лежал на ринге лицом вниз и хлопал быстро-быстро по земле, призывая к пощаде.

Да вот едва ли Брюс склонен давать ему её, и от этого становится только хуже. Его ласковые касания окончательно сводят с ума — тот умудряется наносить маслянистую субстанцию едва прикасаясь, а от этого губы полыхают желанием ещё раз встретиться с чужими, снова к ним прижаться, прочувствовать мускусный, яркий вкус осевший на языке.

— Мне не больно, — с детской непосредственностью лжёт Артур, но от строгого взгляда лишь расплывается в ещё более широкой улыбке. Они оба знают, что это стало правдой лишь сейчас — когда маслянистая жидкость покрыла мелкие трещины и корки отслоившейся кожных чешуек.

Почти змея, сбросившая старый наряд в угоду новому, безупречно выверенному властной рукой.

— Это хорошо, — кивает ему Брюс, и от таких интонаций — чуть покровительственных, но твёрдых хочется распластаться где-то по земле цокольного этажа, потому что иначе выразить непонимание должным образом не получится. — Но мне — да, ведь когда ты это почувствуешь, то не будешь рад.

«Взбить, потрясти и снова взбить», — как-то давно подобное странное сочетание Артур услышал по телевизору, где показывали способ приготовления коктейля, и теперь он чувствует себя так же, как жидкость, налитая в шейкер — до самой последней молекулы его взбивают вместе с нежностью из-за чужого внимания.

Все слова, которые должны появится, перебивает стук в дверь, и женский приятный голос сообщает:

— Ужин, мистер Уэйн, — от обращения Артура бьёт под дых — одно дело догадываться, другое — знать наверняка отчего они здесь, кто этот человек, и вместе с тем не иметь ни малейшего понятия почему именно он, Артур Флек сейчас в номере фешенебельного отеля с его непосредственным владельцем.

Догадки оказались верны, только горький пепельный вкус киносценария отдаёт на корне языка, не давая укрыться от очевидного следствия — мистер Уэйн главный герой, но едва ли клоун может быть его счастливой партией. Вечеринка на одну ночь — не более. 

И если бы сил отказаться хватило, то сейчас холодный воздух Готэма уже летел бы в лицо, заставляя щуриться и кутаться в не по погоде тонкую куртку.

— Заходите, — коротко бросает Брюс, но даже не отстраняется, продолжая водить кончиком пальцем по невероятно чувствительной стороне израненных губ.

— Хва...хватит, — просьба остаётся неуслышанной. Может быть Артур произнёс её слишком тихо? Сердце так бухает в груди, что он просто не в состоянии и сам-то их разобрать, но повторить Брюс не даёт — его кончик пальца соскальзывает на внутреннюю сторону губы и все способности к сопротивлению улетучиваются быстрее, чем опущенный гелиевый шарик, которые он раздаёт на работе детям.

Девушка из обслуги совсем не обращает внимания на то, чем занимаются двое постояльцев комнаты, и ведёт себя так, словно ко всему привычная. Внутренний протест подкладывает кнопку под задницу, вынуждая думать почему так, и выворачивает две дюжины объяснений от самых реальных до полностью не.

Рациональности тут не место — вот, что доказывает Брюс, просовывая пальцы дальше, и скользя по буграм альвеол на нёбе. Никакого сопротивления нет, да и не будет: желание дать тому, кто только что одарил его самым чудесным поцелуем в жизни всё, чего тот ни пожелает, припекает внутренности. Рассудок сыпется как песочное тесто дешёвых кремовых корзинок, стоит подушечкам спуститься с нёба и коснуться чувствительного места под языком, а из горла вырывается прерывистый всхлип, едва пара пальцев оглаживает язык и внутреннюю сторону шёл по пути следования с боков к самому кончику.

— Хорошо, — вытолкнутый Брюсом воздух — лучшая похвала, чем любые слова, но Артур особенно счастлив тем, что какая-то его часть нравится самому заботливому сыну Готэма.

— Приятного аппетита, — желает девушка, претворяя за собой дверь, но никто из них даже не смотрит в её сторону, да и зачем. 

Подушечки тщательно исследуют нижнюю губу с внутренней стороны неторопливо, осторожно, словно поставив целью изучить каждый оттенок звука, каждую ноту и тональность, которых можно добиться из Артура Флека при определённом усердии.

Задушенные поскуливания колышашие воздух абсолютно и полностью жалкие, но когда синие глаза впиваются в его собственные в них нет ни тени осуждения или осмеяния, такого не похожего на настоящий радостный смех. 

Лишь подконтрольное желание, восторг, и, может быть даже восхищение — по крайней мере в последнее особенно хочется верить. Собственная цена не вызывает вопросов, так же, как и достоин ли обычный житель Нижнего Готэма таких чувств и заслуженно ли всё это. 

Конечно, нет.

Но Брюс настолько щедр, что, кажется, понятия не имеет о том, какие цифры значатся на ценнике, да и не волнует его это.

Запах еды медленно растекается по комнате, заставляя почувствовать лёгкое головокружение и тошноту. От стороннего взгляда не укрывается напряжение, стянувшее тело, словно вязкая и липкая паутина, а холод обступивший со всех сторон, стоит только Брюсу отстраниться заставляет леденеть изнутри.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — мягкое замечание вынуждает качать головой отрицая высказанное предложение, и хмуриться так, словно это вовсе не предложение поужинать, а нечто большее.

— Я не голоден, — враньё получается скомканным, не способным убедить кого бы то ни было, в том числе и самого Артура. Он ждёт раздражения на эту очевидную ложь, но мужчина сохраняет спокойствие, и только замечает сводящим с ума тоном:

— Я не спрашиваю, Арти.

От того с какой уверенностью произнесено его сокращённое имя внутри сердце делает невообразимый кульбит, ударяясь то о рёбра, то о желудок, то застревая в глотке — есть так совершенно точно невозможно, вот только любые слова и доводы рассыпаются, стоит Брюсу подтянуть ближе столик на колёсиках и, выудив из нагрудного кармана бактерицидные салфетки, приняться протирать руки.

От вида чужих ладоней он стискивает собственные, комкает в них тонкую ткань штанов и сжимает зубы в бессилии — фаланги у Брюса очень красивые, правильная форма ногтей, абсолютно ровный срез и появляющаяся на запястье вена вынуждают отвести взгляд так, словно только что Артур не позволил этим самым рукам исследовать его рот, изучить до конца так, как тому взбредёт в голову.

Его позвали сюда для того, чтобы он рассмешил Брюса Уэйна, так? Но почему тот вместо того, чтобы потребовать выступление, макает пальцы в тарелку с мясным рагу, выуживая чуть остывшие кусочки с самого края и мажет кончиком подушечки с соусом по его губе? 

Рот открывается как по волшебству — Артур в состоянии за себя постоять, но сейчас он и сам не понимает что с ним происходит. Ему нравится этот человек, и, пускай сейчас между ними совсем нет смеха, он всё же питает надежду на то, что Брюс Уэйн станет немного радостней или счастливее, если он позволит положить кусочек таящего, рассыпающегося волокнами от нежности мяса себе в рот.

— Вот так, — соглашается совершенно довольным тоном Брюс, и Артур смаргивает, заглядывая в голубые глаза. Ему казалось, что там совсем нет чувств, но они есть — их так много, они сбивают с ног лучше, чем подножка малолетних мальчишек, что время от времени шутки ради вылавливают незадачливого клоуна на улицах Готэма, — молодец.

От похвалы на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и мягкий белоснежный платок впитывает их, когда другая заботливая рука прижимает ткань к его щекам. Грустный клоун получает своё утешение, и от этого становится ещё хуже — трепещущее сердце рвётся на чёртовы куски и единственное, чего он сейчас хочет — сидеть и рыдать, не понимая почему внутри всё так напряженно желает Брюса Уэйна, ненавидя его за это, обожая так же, всем своим существом...

Ещё один кусочек мяса и овощи — всё это почти не нужно жевать — консистенция идеальная для того, чтобы наслаждаться блюдом, и тошнота отступает на второй план, а, спустя ещё несколько мягких мазков по губам рассеивается вовсе. Измазанные в соусе аккуратные фаланги так и просят, чтобы их обняли губами, и Артур не удерживается — прикрывает глаза, лишь бы только не видеть, если что-то пойдёт не так, замирает, в ожидании того, как его оттолкнут, ударят за излишнюю инициативность или за то, что он, помявшись, переступил невидимую черту, и вылизывает подушечки до того, как они покинут рот.

Быстрый и резкий выдох заставляет распахнуть глаза и поднять их как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть спокойного мужчину, так уверенно уговорившего его прийти сюда после выступления, сбитым с толку.

Красивый рот приоткрыт, грудь вздымается короткими рывками, а глаза смотрят прямо на Артура, заставляя почувствовать толику власти над самым влиятельным человеком Готэм.

«Всего один вечер, — напоминание служит ярким стоп-сигналом, алой надписью раскинувшейся по сознанию, — только раз, а завтра всё это станет только сном.»

Кончик языка изучает медленно и неторопливо состриженные заусенцы, мягкую кожу кутикул и каждый сгиб вниз по пальцу до самой ладони. Губы сжимают кожу вокруг всего несколько секунд до тех пока Артур не выпускает их изо рта, следуя кончиком языка дальше, вниз, до неожиданно шершавой ладони.

Ему казалось, что едва ли такому влиятельному человеку известен ручной труд, но ощутимые мозоли в верхней части, сразу перед первыми фалангами не дают в этом засомневаться. 

Поцелуй прямо в сердце ладони делает голубые глаза темнее, напоминая — из этих омутов уже не выбраться никогда, но едва ли это способно остановиться Артура.

«Мы умираем каждый день», — думает он, чувствуя, как влажные от его собственной слюны пальцы оказываются у него на горле на короткий миг, прежде, чем сместится на шею и огладить скулу. От него, наверное, всё ещё пахнет рагу и соусом, а вот вкус Брюса неизменен — губы такие же, как четверть часа назад, и от личного, сбивающего с ног приходится ухватиться за широкие, сильные плечи, чувствуя крепкие мышцы под пальцами.

В сравнении с тем, что они ощущают, собственное тело — грязная, грубая поделка. Заготовка, на которую забыли нанести несколько нужных слепков, оставивших лишь основу, базу, то, чему предстояло стать человеком, да мастер умер прежде, чем окончил собственное творение.

Ненависть к себе и стыд оказывают ещё сильнее, едва пуговицы зелёной рубашки выскальзывают из петлиц.

— Нет, — возражение теряется в мягких и настойчивых губах, так что приходится быть куда более напористым с тем, кто не привык слышать отказ, — не надо.

— Раздевать тебя? — уточнение звучит глухо и прямо в рот, а чёртовы проворные пальцы продолжают расстегивать рубашку, стягивая её вместе с жилетом.

— Смотреть, — от этого слова Брюс замирает, поднимает глаза и вглядывается в его, говорят так, будто это известная всем истина, которую приходится повторять недостаточно усердному ученику:

— Но ты красив.

Смешок — острый, настоящий, его смешок, а не новый приступ болезни звучит как пощёчина, но скорее, самому себе чем человеку, столь твёрдо убеждённому, что тело обтянутое кожей достойное восхищения зрелище.

— Это не так, — твердокаменная уверенность встречается с другой — прозрачной и холодной, ледяным крошевом обнимающей каждого, кто посмеет противиться ей.

Ладонь, оказавшаяся в тисках сильных пальцев опускается прямо на пах, заставляя через приятную, мягкую ткань дорогих штанов прочувствовать то, как под ней горячеет чужой крепкий член, вынуждая застыть в смеси ужаса и восхищения. Отвращение, которого Артур ждёт, нет, и он обескуражен этим обстоятельством.

Хотя, если вдуматься, есть ли хоть кто-то, кто может не желать Брюса Уэйна?

— Ты так красив, что я решил забрать тебя из клуба и пригласить к себе, — властный тон заставляет потеряться меж двух огней, но он не маленький мальчик и не идиот, чтобы уворачиваться от того, что вложено в эти слова помимо «ты заставил меня хотеть тебя».

Всё это только сегодня. Игрушка, развлечение на одну чёртову ночь. Никакого возражения не возникает в голове, но от горечи, внезапно нахлынувшей, избавиться не удаётся.

— Думаешь, это красиво? — в ответ на тихий вопрос он получает кивок, и рубашка падает вместе с жилетом, оставляя торс обнажённым. Его вид тоже сравним с ударом, прямо в солнечное сплетение, чтобы Брюс не забыл с кем имеет дело, не потерял память в своей страсти и точно знал, с кем связался до самого конца длинного вечера.

Синяки, подтёки, ссадины — всё это мелочи в сравнении с тем, как кожа обтянула его тело, чётко очерчивая рёбра и ключицы, а вид собственного впалого живота заставляет напрячься, в попытке хоть как-то обозначить имеющийся пресс. Жест абсолютно бессмысленный, но удержаться невозможно, как если бы надо было прикрыть собственный срам.

К несчастью, всё, чем владеет Артур — срам, и прикрывать его надо всего, с головы до ног.

— Вот это? Ты ослеп? Ты сумасшедший? — горечь на языке не распадается, танцуя на грани со злостью и раздражением. Похоже, ложь Брюсу не прошла даром, и тот решил ответить взаимностью.

Вот только того, что любимец Готэма упадёт перед ним на колени и прижмётся щекой в складке кожи на животе Артур совсем не ждёт. Касание — новый удар, беспощадно выбивающий из чёткой колеи уверенности в собственном уродстве.

Поцелуй, ещё один и ещё — они приходятся в самое нежное, что у него есть, и обходят синяки осторожно — именно животу досталось больше в прошлый раз. И спине, но её, к счастью, обхвативший в объятие за талию Брюс не видит.

То, что рассматривать её неудобно ещё не значит, что в памяти нет того, что в прошлый раз показало зеркало, но мысли улетучиваются, когда губы обхватывают выступающие тазобедренные косточки поочерёдно, а ладони по бокам скользят вверх, к слишком чувствительным рёбрам.

— Ах! — выдох получается слишком коротким и звонким. Дребезжание стекла в голове нарастает с тем, как пальцы исследуют рёбра и больше просто невозможно выносить стоя так близко.

Стоит ему только попытаться сделать шаг назад, как мягкие изучающие руки превращаются в настоящий капкан, а взгляд примораживает к полу больше протестом, нежели неодобрением, вынуждая признаться:

— Щекотно...

— Вот тут? — самые кончики подушечек дразнят мягкий живот и поднимаются снова до рёбер, пересчитывая их.

— Хва... Хватит! — выкрик вызывает улыбку, и от её вида желание распластаться перед человеком и позволить ему решительно всё только усиливается.

— Слишком, да? — прижавшаяся к животу щека подрагивает в такт выворачивающим его спазмам, от того как непереносимо приятны подобные прикосновения, и как внутри всё сжимается от предвкушения и ожидания того, что будет дальше.

— Хватит, просто... — искреннее желание не даёт упасть в ненависть к себе — это всё ещё странно. Думать о том, что кто-то доволен видеть его узкие бёдра с пытающимися прорваться наружу через тонкую кожу костями, или рёбра, что можно считать даже не пытаясь из нащупать, могут вызывать желание не оттолкнуть, а прижаться самую малость колким подбородком, заставляя кричать тонко от этого ощущения.

Ладони не дают ему упасть, когда Брюс, скользя им всё выше, поднимается, пальцами ощупывая ещё в детстве перекошенный позвоночник — последствия старой травмы. 

— Не... не надо! — смех, совсем непохожий на приступ, рвётся из него короткими всполохами, все мышцы сжимаются, давая ещё более чёткое представление о том, как именно выглядит раздетый Артур Флек — и это совершенно точно зрелище не для слабонервных.

Колючий подбородок касается соска и от острого удара током всё тело сжимается и замирает, вынуждая тихо выдохнуть, вцепившись в плечи до побелевших костяшек.

— Здесь, да? — уточнение выворачивает, но пояснить что-то успеть просто невозможно: эти слова были не для Артура, а для самого Брюса, который с таким наслаждением прижимается губами к соску, заставляя кричать, что выдержать просто невозможно.

Тонкие всхлипы, стоны, просьбы — нет никакой уверенности в том, что из списка сейчас звучит, но и плевать. Желание сильным ударом хлыста бьёт под дых, оставляя задыхаться от того как нестерпимо сладко от подобных прикосновений, и как особенно остро, когда другая ладонь накрывает свободный сосок.

— Ты позволишь? — мягкость в голосе, похоже, только кажется, ведь в памяти слишком ярко воспоминание о том, насколько безэмоционален был этот человек. И всё же он раскрывается перед Артуром в ответ, и от самого осознания подобного хочется взвыть во весь голос.

— Да, — выдох выдает настроение с головой, но в ответ не следует ни осмеяния, ни издевательства над тем, что жалкий уличный клоун, неудачливый стендап комик может хотеть великого и могущественного Брюса Уэйна, человека, по которому слишком многие в Готэме сходят с ума.

А, ведь, когда они уходили он даже не знал что это именно он, и так можно оправдывать себя до бесконечности, но факт от этого никуда не денется: между их мирами настолько колоссальная разница, что эта единственная точка соприкосновения останется незамеченной, и каждый прочий скажет — для того, кто вырос в Верхнем Готэме это будет самое незначительное событие в жизни, того как для выходца Окраин едва ли что-то сумеет с этим сравниться.

Любые измышления исчезают, стоит Брюсу отстраниться и подумать на припухший от горячей ласки сосок, заставляя скулить от того как сильно по нервам прокатывается ментоловый ком, взрываясь ледяными брызгами, разжигающими синее пламя, подобное взгляду снизу, который получает Артур.

В нём решительность мешается с чувственностью и нежностью, и удержаться от того, чтобы погладит совсем невесомо и осторожно скулы больше, чем то, с чем можно справиться. 

— Да, — согласие и позволение дают скользнуть по вискам и зарыться в волосах, когда настойчивый, обжигающий рот накрывает второй тугой комочек плоти, а в это время уверенные пальцы сжимают влажный сосок так, что колени подгибаются от смеси нестерпимого удовольствия с отчаянием, рвущимся наружу загнанными всхлипами, в которых имя миллиардера и филантропа появляется снова и снова.

Колкий подбородок нещадно щекочет рёбра, и Артур ловит себя на том что он, чёрт побери, сжимает чужие пряди в пальцах до боли, но не пытается оторвать увлёкшегося Брюса, а, напротив, прижимает ближе и теснее.

Холодный воздух заставляет и этот сосок напрячься ещё сильнее, подтянуться так, чтобы его было легче защитить, и мягкая нижняя губа дразнит, пока взгляд держит при себе, не давая сползти в ту отвратительную мешанину мыслей, что мгновенно поднимается по ногам, пытаясь добраться до груди, стоит только им распасться на две отдельные части.

— Ты просто невероятен, — признание шёпотом вдавливает трепещущее сердце в позвоночник так, что слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, опять устремляясь вниз по подбородку.

Как при сходном росте Брюс оказывается буквально везде, стоит ему только обнять — загадка, но если собственное тело — Железная Дева, перемалывающая кости и внутренности, то его руки — мягки кокон. Гнездо для беззащитного птенца, в котором столько пуха, что просто нет ни единой возможности остаться продрогшим.

Как такому холодному человеку удаётся быть таким тёплым? Почему они здесь? Почему в дорогом отеле Уэйнов уличный клоун, цепляясь за рубашку, рыдает, всхлипывая и вжимаясь покрасневшим носом в чужое плечо? И ещё полсотни вопросов, которые остаются там, вне горячих объятий, нежных ладоней, успокаивающе соскальзывающих по спине и ласкового шёпота:

— Я здесь, Арти. Всё хорошо. Ты отлично справляешься.

Возбуждение не распадается — это просто невозможно, ведь Брюс не скрывает того, что у него по-прежнему стоит, и вжимается горячим членом к его через слои ткани, не поворачивая бёдер. Это не отталкивает — просто не может, и прерывистый выдох, обозначающий едва обретённое спокойствие, встречается новой сладкой похвалой:

— Хороший мальчик.

В тоне нет отеческой покровительственности, но гордость — вне всяких сомнений.

«Едва ли я этого достоин», — мысль соскальзывает ужом где-то в сознании, но не успевает вцепиться своими острыми зубами в беззащитную душу, ведь их пальцы снова оказываются переплетены, и Брюс делает шаг по направлению к небольшому диванчику, где они сидели прежде, чем ему в голову пришло раздеть своего гостя.

Мягкая обивка принимает в себя лёгкое тело и даже не скрипит, но это ровно до тех пор, пока ловкие пальцы не расправляются с собственными и чужими штанами. Внутренности приятно сводит, стоит только чужому весу опуститься на колени и придавить. 

От такого развития событий дыхание сбивается, а внутри звенит только один вопрос, перекликаясь с тысячей мыслей и превращая их в себя:

— Т-ты... — Артур сглатывает, глядя в удивительно спокойные глаза, и собирается с силами, договаривая, — уверен, что хочешь так?

— Конечно, — легкий кивок не занимает ни секунды на размышления и от подобного становится не по себе в хорошем смысле — уверенность, которая фонтанирует из Брюса Уэйна сбивает с толку, напоминая о том, что ему не кажется — никаких сомнений тот не испытывал ни мгновения до вопроса, и после, похоже, тоже. — Всё хорошо?

От выдоха Брюса он замирает, не имея ни малейшего понятия как о таком сказать верно, да и стоит ли? Всё может кончится очень плохо, если он промолчит, а если признается, так и вовсе не начаться.

«Хватит лжи на сегодня», — решение подталкивает к тому, чтобы открыть рот и выдохнуть, чувствуя как собственная уязвимость прорастает колкими иглами, в попытке защитить себя от возможной боли или чужого разочарования:

— Я... никогда...

— Я знаю, — короткий ответ так же преисполнен того самого невероятного спокойствия, твёрдости и уверенности в собственной несокрушимой правоте. — Не бойся, Арти. Всё будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Ладонь, опустившаяся на скулу — тёплая, а во льдах чужих глаз омуты, из которых совсем не хочется выбираться. Артур бы сказал что он удивлён подобной осведомлённости, но разве боги не знают всё без исключения? А то, что перед ним настоящий представитель высших сил он не сомневается ни секунды.

Неуверенность отражается на лице, а избыток чувств рвётся в реальность каркающим смехом. Вот только этим воронам не суждено прорваться наружу, ведь сладкие губы накрывают его рот, забирая их всех.

В поцелуе Артур почти не чувствует того, как запястье оказывается в уверенном захвате чужих пальцев, но до сознания доходит то, что он делает, когда вжавшийся в его грудь Брюс заводит её за спину и нажимает на сжатое кольцо мышц.

— Медленно, — велит он, и странный, смешной звук оглашает комнату. По пальцам течёт что-то скользкое и влажное, а уже в следующий миг рядом с другим бедром ложится флакон со смазкой. — Ну же.

Так странно делать это — надавливать двумя фалангами, чувствуя, как нестерпимо горячо становится вокруг них и видеть расширяющиеся от удовольствия зрачки. Одного этого было бы довольно, чтобы кончить, но Артур не смешит приласкать себя — его ладонь устраивается на твёрдой ягодице — задница у Уэйна такая же сильная как он сам, и он не задаёт вопросов почему так, просто мирится с текущим положением дел, наслаждаясь бархатистостью кожи.

— Вот так, — согласно выдыхает Брюс в его губы и шепчет, не отводя глаз, — до самого основания, да?

— Да, — едва слышный ответ теряется, стоит только ощутить снова его личный запах. От Брюса пахнет смолой, далёкими соснами и льдистой свежестью озёрной глади, и на короткий миг кажется, что они не сидят на широком и мягком диване в отеле, а на далёкой поляне среди сосен и елей, и вот-вот пойдёт снег, а, может быть, даже и град.

От запаха так просто сойти с ума, а от чувства, как рядом с его пальцами проталкиваются чужие так и вовсе хочется умереть в недоверчивости.

— Хороший мальчик, да — беззастенчивая похвала острым лезвием приходится по беззащитному сознанию, и стон рассекает воздух в ответ. — Вот так...

Пальцы выскальзывают, отстраняя его собственные, тонкий латекс он почти не чувствует, но вскидывается, видя как зеркала зрачков заполняют радужку как у наркомана, когда влажный, растянутый анус прижимается в головку его члена, принимая её самую малость по расслабленным мышцам.

Брюс толкается вниз трижды, прежде, чем вбирает в себя его член, и Артур решительно не знает чем ему помочь. Оставаясь совершенно беспомощным перед чужими решениями он готов закричать о том, что ему нужен сейчас Брюс больше, чем когда бы то ни было за этот вечер.

— Обними меня, — словно, догадываясь о том, какое смятение в душе тот велит мягко, но в голос всё же прорывается слабое поскуливание.

Нельзя не смотреть на ожившее произведение искусства, и не думать о том, что стать осквернителем так просто. Вот мосластые руки, впалый живот, слишком длинные пальцы и острые как ножи ключицы, а вот сваянный Апполон, который толчками опускается вниз быстро и резко, так, что нет ни единого шанса спастись.

Твёрдые пальцы сжимают бусины сосков, а властный рот ловит стоны и всхлипы, вырывающиеся наружу снова и снова. Вокруг члена так горячо и тесно, что Артур пробует толкнуться и сам, чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко, но ни тени протеста не звучит в ответ: Брюс не скрывает того как ему хорошо, как нравится всё происходящее, и, напротив подбадривает бормотанием:

— Да, ещё... Ещё... — ещё один толчок, и снова, лишь бы услышать задыхающиеся просьбы и требования, глядя в почти чёрные от желания глаза и чувствуя как губы скользят по губам дразняще и сладко.

Остаётся только накрыть истекающий смазкой член, наслаждаясь его упругостью и тяжестью в пальцах, и попытаться сделать так же хорошо, как и себе самому. Невероятный всхлип подбадривает, как и то, что Брюс не сводит взгляда внимательных глаз и выворачивая душу наизнанку.

Этого всего достаточно, чтобы умереть, но вместо, Артур лишь кончает, стискивая мужчину в свободной руке так сильно, как только способен, надеясь, что не причинит ему вреда. Кулак окропляет семя и человек под его пальцами содрогается, выдыхая самое красивое, что когда-либо слышал Артур Флек: «Арти».

Это звучит как в кино, словно в старой ленте, где ещё нет звука, но по артикуляции можно догадаться о чём идёт речь и этот момент кипятком ошпаривает всю кожу.

Ошпаривает и снимает рывком до самых костей, стоит только Брюсу отстраниться, чтобы было не так мокро переводить дыхание.

«Это всё лишь на один раз, — себе врать не стоит и давать увлечься мыслью, надеждой, тоже. Да, его позвали сюда дать частное представление, и по наивности Артур действительно верил в то, что оно им и будет, но всё случившееся — не больше, чем причуда богатого мальчика, который нашёл чем себя занять в субботний вечер. — И никогда не повториться.»

Боль оглаживает от затылка и по хребту, и Артур сутулится, ища взглядом свою одежду и думая, как ему стоит уйти и что при этом сказать.

— Куда ты? — недоумённый вопрос останавливает, когда он пытается натянуть обратно трусы и штаны.

— Домой, — неловко отзывается Артур, не понимая отчего мягкие губы сжались на миг в узкую и тонкую полоску, и поясняет, ощущая, как в глазах щиплет от одиночества, ударившего по чувствам, — это же всё. Я... Я больше здесь не нужен.

Смех прорывается через каждый внутренний порез, через каждую рану в душе и высплёскивается, пока трясущиеся пальцы тянут холодную ткань на себя, пытаясь хотя бы прикрыть наготу.

— Я тебя не пущу, — спокойный тон Брюса примораживает оголённые провода нервов особенно, когда тот качает головой из стороны в сторону, ловя за тонкое, хрупкое запястье и совсем не обращая внимания на ненастоящий смех, столь отчаянно выдающий загнанные поглубже эмоции, что стараются найти свой путь наружу хотя бы таким образом. — Совсем, Арти.

— Ты... — обрывистые «ха» летят прямо в непроницаемое лицо, но спокойствие сломать невозможно, как и вырваться из мгновенно сомкнувшихся объятий за спиной.

Только сегодня в голову пришла аналогия с гнездом, но сегодня это цепи — крепкие, надёжные, сладкие. Артур не уверен, что так и должно быть, хотя, признаться по правде сейчас ему искренне наплевать на «должно», потому что внутри всё рвётся ближе, когда Брюс продолжает, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Я искал тебя несколько лет. И следил за тобой несколько месяцев, Арти. Я точно знаю, что из всех людей мне нужен именно ты, — его руки цепляют указательный пальцы и кладут на уголки собственных губ, растягивая их в стороны так, что становятся видны дёсны.

Воспоминание сбивает с ног ударом — это было сразу, как только его мать призналась, что Томас Уэйн его отец. Больница, дорога, одинокий, всеми забытый мальчик, который играет сам с собой на веранде...

А потом удары. Удары. Удары. Эфир и удары. 

— Ты помнишь, — довольный тон Брюса доносится через странную пелену, заставляя иначе взглянуть на человека перед ним. 

— Да, — согласие получается тихим, но уверенным. Память о годах в Аркхэме и побеге возвращается постепенно, вплоть до момента, когда он упал в чан с радиоактивными отходами, навсегда потеряв там нормальный цвет кожи и сделав волосы по всему телу с прозеленью.

Его память почти растворилась и он жил обычной жизнью до того, как Брюс Уэйн, городской благодетель вернувший Готэму его былое величие не нашёл его в «Ха-ха». Пока он не забрал его к себе.

— Почему отель? — странный вопрос получает ответ, стоит только вспомнить о том, что в поместье Уэйнов недавно был страшный пожар, но тот лишь улыбается чуть заметно, одними глазами и разводит руками.

— Я бы хотел пойти к тебе, но едва ли ты меня пустишь.

— Пущу, — не соглашается Артур, делая шаг ближе и куда внимательнее оглядывая тело, по-прежнему скрытое под рубашкой. Множество шрамов, новостей, слухов, перемешиваются в единый коктейль, заставляя понимать немного больше, чем говорят по телевизору и на улицах. — Поцелуешь меня как в кино, Бэтмен?

Улыбка становится куда более явной, и его привлекают к себе ближе, теснее, целуя так сладко, что единственное оставшееся Артуру Флеку — нежно сжимать чужие массивные плечи, прикрывающие его беззащитное «я» ото всех.

Он может защитить себя сам. Может убить всё население Готэма. Он может вернуться на сцену и шутить свои жалкие шутки.

Но, едва Брюсу Уэйну станет грозить опасность, как на сцене снова появится Джокер.

И всё станет как в настоящем кино.


End file.
